ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-2014 : Ryanland Television Schedule
The 2013–2014 network television schedule for the five major English commercial broadcast networks in Ryanland covers primetime hours from September 2013 to August 2014. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series cancelled after the 2012-13 season. Schedule *New series highlighted in bold. 'Sunday' 'Monday' 'Tuesday' 'Wednesday' 'Thursday' 'Friday' 'Saturday' By network 'CTV' 'RTN' 'GenerationTV' 'RBC' 'ERC' Renewals and cancellations 'Full season pickups' 'CTV' *''The Michael J. Fox Show''—Ordered as a twenty-two-episode season on August 20, 2012. *''Trophy Wife''—Picked up for a full season on November 1, 2013. 'RTN' *''The Blacklist''—Picked up for a full twenty-two-episode season on October 4, 2013. *''The Crazy Ones''—Picked up for a full season on October 18, 2013. *''Mom''—Picked up for a full season on October 18, 2013. 'GenerationTV' *''Faith''—Picked up for a full season on November 23, 2013. *''Reign''—Picked up for a full season on November 11, 2013. *''The Tomorrow People''—Picked up for a full season on November 11, 2013. 'RBC' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.—Picked up for a full twenty-two-episode season on October 10, 2013. *''Super Fun Night—Picked up four additional episodes for a total of seventeen on November 1, 2013. 'ERC' *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine''—Picked up for a full season on October 18, 2013. *''The Goldbergs''—Picked up for a full season on November 1, 2013. *''The Millers''—Picked up for a full season on October 18, 2013. *''The Originals''—Picked up for a full season on November 11, 2013. *''Person of Interest''—Picked up one additional episode for a total of twenty-three on November 12, 2013. *''Sean Saves the World''—Picked up five additional episodes for a total of eighteen on November 8, 2013. 'Renewals' 'CTV' *''The X Factor''—Renewed for a fifth and sixth season on December 4, 2013, keeping the series on the air until at least 2015. 'RTN' *''The Blacklist''—Renewed for a second season on December 3, 2013. *''The Wilson's''—Renewed for a season on May 10, 2013. 'GenerationTV' 'RBC' *''Glee''—Renewed for a sixth season on April 19, 2013. *''Hot in Cleveland''—Renewed for a fifth season on March 20, 2013. *''Sleepy Hollow''—Renewed for a second season on October 3, 2013. 'ERC' *''Bob's Burgers''—Renewed for a fifth season on September 26, 2013. *''The Simpsons''—Renewed for a twenty-sixth season on October 4, 2013. Cancellations/Series endings CTV *''Back in the Game''—Canceled on November 1, 2013 with no more episodes set to air after the initial thirteen due to low ratings. *''Hostages''—Canceled on November 28, 2013 due to low ratings, the remainder of the season will air until January 2014. 'RTN' *''Ironside''—Canceled on October 18, 2013. *''Red''—It was announced on June 29, 2013 that season five is the final season. 'GenerationTV' 'RBC' *''Brothers''—The series was canceled on October 15, 2013 after airing just three episodes. *''The Chimp Adventures''—It was announced on October 15, 2013 that season ten is the final season. 'ERC' *''Lucky 7''—Canceled on October 4, 2013 after two poorly rated episodes. This was the first cancellation of the season. *''Nikita''—It was announced on May 16, 2013 that season four is the final season. *''We Are Men''—Canceled on October 9, 2013 after two low-rated episodes. However all four produced episodes aired. *''Welcome to the Family''—Canceled on October 18, 2013.